The cards never lie
by luckystargirl
Summary: A young girl has come and join the guild fairy tail with 4 of her animals. The little girl seems not to want to have any help from anyone. the young girl joins she seems to distance herself from everyone. join this girl as fairy tail try's to get this girl to become happier person. but there seems to be a problem that the girl has. Will fairy tail be able to solve the problem.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story I hope you guys like it**

**And if your reading any of my other stories and this one right now I didn't get bored with my other stories I just get new ideas fast and I have to write!**

**But right now I going to stop talking/writing so you can go onto the story! **

**Normal p.o.v**

There was a light shining brightly inside a forest near the guild fairy tail as a young girl lands on her back with four animals onto her stomach. As the girl opens her eyes she gasps as her mind remember what happened to her before she landed in the forest and tears came to her eyes.

**Flashback to what happened to her before being in the forest **

The young girl was crying tears as she was on the ground holding her right thigh where it looked as someone had cut through her thigh where a golden sword with red lining around it birth mark was. But before the girls attacker could hurt her again her parents a beautiful women with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in a dark blue gown that covered her arms and legs with a gold necklace and golden crown on her head. Next to the women was a man with a suit that was also dark blue and had dark brown hair with scarlet red hidden in his hair with his golden crown on his head. They were cuts all over them as they smiled sweetly at the young girl before chanting some strange words and her animal came running towards her. One was a little pig that had a light pink fur that it was almost white fur with light brown eyes. Next to the pig was a golden wolf cub with scarlet red eyes. Next to the wolf cub was a little monkey with dark brown fur and black coal eyes. The last animal was little white bunny with dark brown eyes. As they reached her a bright yellow light shined around them making them disappear to a new land as her parents finished off they evil man who hurt their daughter but as they finished him they forgot about her as the magic took effect on them.

**Back to the girl**

Soon the girl got over it and just picked up her bunny and pig. The monkey climbed up onto her shoulder and the wolf cub just followed the girl. The girl had light and dark brown hair with hints of scarlet hair here and there and her hair reached her waist, her eyes were chocolate brown eyes. She had sun kissed peach skin that was a bit tan and was wearing a red tank top with dark blue short with a pair of dark blue head phones around the girl's neck, the girl had black sneakers on. The girl had a bow stripped to her back and an arrow case stripped to her right thigh. And the girl had a pouch stripped to her other thigh. The girl had a golden headband on her head that had beautiful wavy designs on it. On the girl's neck were two necklaces one with a golden chain and a beautiful purple stone was connected to her golden chain. The other necklace was a golden pendent with letter engraved into her pendent that said 'to our darling iyania (i-yawn-ah)' so that most have of been the girl's name. "Come on waffles, Steve, fluffy, and starlight" said the girl named iyania as she walked out forest with a frown and her eyes dull. She saw the guild fairy tail so she deiced to go check it out as she entered a chair was heading her way but she got out the way in time as a frown was on her face. She looked around the guild before walking up to a woman who looked to be the barmaid. "Miss how I join?" iyania asked the barmaid "you go up the stairs then turn to the left and you'll see masters office and ask him" the barmaid smiled at iyania as she walked up the stairs ignoring the stares everyone was giving her. Once iyania got into the office of the master she asked him "how do I join?" master smiled at the girl "first tell me your name and magic" master said still smiling. "My name is Iyania Swords and I have card magic with fire, air, water, and earth magic" Iyania said with an emotionless face mask. The master asked then "where would you like you guild mark and what color?" as Iyania started thinking about it "gold on my left shoulder" Iyania said as she looked straight at master. "ok Iyania call me master or gramps and go to Mira the barmaid she'll give you your guild mark and then I'll introduce you to the guild" master said still smiling. "Okay gramps I'll see you as soon as I get my guild mark" Iyania said as she left to see the barmaid and as soon as she was right in front of Mira she said "I'll have my guild mark in gold on my shoulder" Iyania said as Mira smiled and stamped her shoulder then Iyania went right to master right after. Shortly after master and Iyania were coming down the stairs and when they were in front of the guild "this is our new member Iyania Swords welcome her into the guild" Master said introducing the young girl. Master went back to his office after that as the Iyania was asked questions like "how old are you?" Wendy asked "I am 12 years old" Iyania said back "What your magic?" Mira asked "I use card magic and fire, air, water, and earth magic" Iyania said right back "fight me!" natsu said before getting on hit on the head by gray "she a child flame brain" gray said before the two got into fight. Iyania just sighs as she calls her animal "Waffles!" she called and came running a little pig with whitish/ pinkish fur. She picks up the pig before calling another name again "Steve!" then a white bunny came running in as she picked up the little bunny. "Fluffy!" she called as a monkey with dark brown fur came running in climbing up Iyania's body staying on the girl's shoulder. "Starlight!" Iyania called one last time as a gold fur wolf cub came running in and stayed at Iyania's side. People stared at the young girl in amazement as she pet each animal as they seem love the girl to death. But before people could start talking about her animals Iyania left the guild as she found money in her pocket but went into the woods as she used her earth magic to make a house out of wood and went inside to a room where she made a bed and quickly fell asleep with her animals all around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip morning Steve the bunny p.o.v

I woke up in Iyania's arms so I just climb out very carefully and just hop around the house that Iyania made. As I was thinking about what Iyania didn't tell the master like she could read minds that how she could understand us and that why we loved her so much. The other thing she didn't say was that all of us me, waffles, fluffy, and starlight we turn into girls about Iyania's age with our own talents but we don't have magic. I turn into my girl form my hair is to the middle of my back and its and my hair is cloudy white. My eyes are chocolate brown and I am wearing a black shirt with a white sweatshirt and a black skirt with black sneakers, then I have ear buds connected to my iPhone. I walk around till I find what I was looking for carrots I grab one right away and start eating it as iyania enters the kitchen with everyone else in their animal forms.

Iyania's p.o.v

I woke up with all my animals around me or my friends but only that Steve wasn't there so I got up and washed up and brushed my hair up into a high pony tail. I dressed into a gray shirt with headphones around my neck connected to my music and I was also wearing a pair of black shorts. I walked into the kitchen with Waffles, Fluffy, and Starlight following me and I saw Steve there eating the carrots I found way earlier when they weren't looking and put them in the kitchen but after that she turned back into her animal form and we walked to the guild were I would eat and feed them and go get more money to live. I wasn't going to be a baby about it and ask for help I didn't need their help I could do anything without them. When we got to the guild I walked up to Mira the barmaid and ordered breakfast and soon there was a plate in front of me. I took some of the food off my plate and feed them and I ate too quickly as I go find and job request soon I find 5 perfect job requests and I take them to Mira she looked worriedly at me but I got her to approve them all. As soon as we were on the train I give a request to each of them and we spilt up I know they don't have magic but they knew how to fight and they all had the guild mark. We told each other to meet at the guild we all agreed then we went to go take care of the missions.

Time skip at the guild where they meet

Still Iyania's p.o.v

I was the first at the guild I didn't have any wounds at all because my mission was far more easier than I expected and of course I had read their minds to figure out what they were going to do to attack me. As I waited for my friends I could not help but read some of the guild member's minds and to say in the least they were all interesting. Some were about me and some weren't like that Cana's mind she was a bit interested in my card magic then her mind went back to alcohol and I stopped reading their minds when I got to some perverted guild members I stopped reading their minds before I learned of anything to gross. When I looked ahead my animals were coming my way and they were in their human forms as they gave me the money they earned before going back into animal form. We entered the guild and went to Mira the barmaid who in the least was shocked I guess to see me there so soon. But then she smiled at us but I ignored it as I sat down putting my headphones on and turned any of the songs which happen to be radioactive by imagine dragons. After a while I paused the song to order some drinks for me and my animals like I had some soda and Steve had carrot juice, Fluffy had a banana milkshake and starlight had ice cold water. I went outside for a minutes as I used my earth magic to make a notebook with a leaves outside and a greenish paper inside. It was a beautiful notebook it was unique as iyania walked back into the guild and sat in the back after getting a pen from someone. I started writing ignoring the looks I got from people as I wrote before someone brought me out of my trance which was the women named Lucy I guess as she asked me what I was writing. "I am writing a story that's all" I said to her not wanting to give details and she smiled that I was talking to her. Her smile was one of those heartwarming ones and I remembered that I used to have a smile like that I have a smile like that I just didn't feel like smiling. She got me talking and I just let it happen after I read her mind and she wasn't faking with me and I saw her childhood and she wanted to help me but I didn't need her help. So soon I got up "Lucy do you know where a bookstore is?" I asked she nodded and lead me thought he town and I made sure to remember to get food before going home. When we got to the bookstore I said goodbye to her and I picked up a few books like the lovely bones, the sister Grimm series and a few more. I paid for the books and I gave the bag to Steve and told her to go home as I promised to get her carrot things. After getting meats, bananas, and carrots and a bag and bathroom products we left. Each of us carrying bags as we went home we set everything up and went to bed after each of us took a shower. We went to sleep in the warmth of a black blanket as we each of us couldn't wait to see what the next day could bring us. Because for some reason that Lucy reminded me of my aunt the queen of wands but I still wasn't going to tell her problems when I could solve them myself. Those were my last thoughts before I fell into my dream filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip at guild next day

Lucy's p.o.v

I walk I into the guild like no other day and walk to the bar thinking about how I Lucy heartfillia **(did I spell it right cause I don't think so**) could fall in love with the guild master's grandson and I knew it wasn't a crush cause this feelings of my would be the same right now I would of like him for so long since the grand magic games where he defended us by defecting raven tail for me and the guild. But I could never tell him and now there a little girl in the guild who seem to lonely and needed some attention and maybe I can get her to open up a little see what's bothering her. I stopped thinking as I hear the guild doors open to reveal the girl I was talking about. Iyania walked into the guild and walked to the back like yesterday and like before I walked up to her table and sat down next to her and started talking with her. After a while I asked "Iyania would you like to go on a mission with me?" she seemed surprised at first but just nodded and I smiled at her. "How about we go pick one right now that won't last too long ok" I said as I go to the board with the child following me. Soon we were looking at a whole bunch of requests and deiced on one that would only last three days as we took down some mages. So I told her to meet me at the station in 30 minutes and we parted ways as I got the job accepted and I went to my home to pack. Which I got done fast so I jumped into the shower to get clean before going and after getting out of the shower I saw the time I had only 5 minutes left so I grabbed to apples from my fridge and ran to the train station where Iyania was waiting. I offered her the apple as I bought the tickets and boarded the train we Iyania and her bag. We talked a bit but not that much "so Iyania where your animals" I asked not once seeing her once without them. She just opened her bag and there were her animal all sleeping together on some clothes I just smile at the cute scene and look back at iyania who was dozing off herself before falling asleep. I pull out a blanket and throw it over Iyania letting her sleep as I doze of myself. 'Maybe I should ask Iyania more about herself maybe then I can solve her problems before I solve my own beginning with my crush on laxus' I thought before finally falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

What's up I am back!

How's it been going people

But here's the new chapter and all and if you read any of my other stories then….

I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL YOU PEOPLE REVIEW ON STUFF IN THE STORIES!

That is all

Now onto the story!

When Lucy's wakes up

Lucy's p.o.v

When I woke up I saw iyania already up and looking outside the window with a distant and sad look in her eyes that I could help but frown because I knew the look all too well. I was also wondering what iyania was thinking about and that I was so in my thoughts I didn't realize I was starring till iyania turned and meet my gaze. I snapped out my thoughts and smiled at her a bit embarrassed that I was starring. "Why were you looking at me like that?" iyania asked me still holding my gaze "like what?" I asked a bit confused. "You were looking at me as if you felt pity I don't like that look" Iyania said so quietly that I almost leaned forward to hear her better. I sigh I guess I shouldn't have stared "why don't you?" I asked quietly back "cause it makes me feel weak I don't like feeling that way not after…" she stopped with her words near the end as she shut her mouth and looked away from me and back out the window. "What?" I asked as I was curious why she stopped "not after… not after…" she said before she started to tear up as she quickly tried to wipe them away. "Stupid tears go away, go away leave me alone" Iyania said as her tears came down harder and her body shook with her sobs she held in. I sat next to Iyania and hugged her "let it all out Iyania it's all right" I said rubbing her back as she tried to push me off but soon gave in and cried out till she was fast asleep in my lap. 'She may act older but she still a little girl' I thought running my finger though the girl beautiful long thick hair. But as soon as we had to leave the train I woke the girl up softly as she opened her eyes and grabbed her bag and zipped it back up her animals still sleeping away. As we made are way off the train we were looking around for a place to stay till we reached the perfect inn so we entered. I asked for a room for me and iyania to share and we the lady asked for the money I paid for it and I realized I had very little left to spare and this job had really good pay. We entered our room on the 3rd floor. We put our stuff down to see where we meet our client and soon we were talking with the mayor. "The mage who attacked our town usual stays in the forest near the back of town" the mayor said after explaining a few more things. We left to go check out the forest before we went to the inn because it was too late to do another at the moment. We ate some dinner before both of us were again sleeping but in a comfortable bed.

Iyania's p.o.v

I woke up to see that Lucy was using me as a teddy bear so I slipped out her arms quickly to go take the shower I usual had. After that I walked out in a pair out of green shorts and a white shirt and red sweatshirt my hair dripping wet. I asked Steve to transform into her girl and she did as she brushed out my hair. I know I am a little too old to have my hair brushed for me but I don't really like brushing my own hair. So after my hair was brushed I grabbed the brush and put it away and Steve went back to being a bunny. I didn't realize that Lucy was awake and watching me so she saw Steve turn into a girl and animal. "Can all your animals do that?" she asked out of the blue which scared me a bit not knowing she was awake after all. "Do what?" I asked hoping that Lucy didn't mean transform between animal and human. "You know change into a person" but then again my luck wasn't that good. "Yes they can" I said with a sigh because I didn't want anyone to know that yet. Soon I hear her thoughts '_why did she hide that from the guild?' _I sigh again "because I didn't want to tell every single thing about myself to people I don't even know you can't just go around trusting people you don't know they could stab you right in the back for trusting them some may even be liars" I said as she looked at me with amazement. "How could you answer that?" she asked still looking at me wide eyed that I couldn't help but laugh "I can people thoughts sometimes and sometimes I just tone them all out cause there stupid thoughts I don't need to know" I said straight out when I stopped laughing and Lucy just keep looking at me with a wide eyed expression. "Now Lucy I believe we have to leave soon to go to the forest to fight this mage" I said as Lucy got really wide eyed as she rushed out of the bed straight into the bathroom to shower. I laugh as she rushes around soon I just sit on the bed watching her rushing around the room. Then after about 15 minutes of her getting ready we left to the forest before realizing we were both hungry so we stopped and ate a café before reaching the forest. When Lucy wasn't looking I pulled out some money I could spare and paid for the breakfast we had. We left after eating and went straight to the forest so we would not waste anymore of our time. Soon we were in an area that was pitch black but after a while of walking there was a dim light of a fire not far from us so we slowly moved forward. There was the mage I was guessing we were after sitting by a small fire looking off to the distance thinking of something so I thought of a plan to beat this man who had shaggy sandy brown hair and glossy green eyes with a scar on long his face going from his left eye to the top of his forehead his was wearing nothing to make him stand out or anything like that he looked just like a normal person. Till that is he smiled his smile brought the man's thin lips into a creepy smile that could scare anyone his one back fall his smile. I felt disgusted towards the man's smile but I held it together for the plan first Lucy would jump out an distract him with her spirits then I would attack from behind taking him out I just hope that I don't have to use too much of my powers I don't want to show who I really am those are my secrets but my lucks never been that great anyway right?

_**How did I do is this chapter good or did it suck I need answers people also I deiced that I will not update till I get more reviews so…**_

_**Review people**_!

_**Till I write again bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Well I am back here a new chapter and longer too so yeah

Ta da!

Well I shall stop typing now so you guys can read the story enjoy!

**The man's p.o.v**

'Ha I wonder what I should do to that stupid town now I killed so many already but they seem to never lessen those people are like roaches way to man of them' I thought as I looked around thinking I heard something before going back to my thoughts. 'also there also sending to many weak mages to defeat all gone and dead but it just get me excited to wait for the next mage to come so I can here there scream from pain from their memories they all deserve it for coming after me and being too weak' I thought as thinking about all the mages death brought a smile to my face. i keep thinking these thoughts before a blonde women jumped out if front of me with some keys as she called out some giant cow 'so this women is a mage and doesn't look like a strong one she looks more like a …' my thoughts were cut short as the cow tried to hit me with a hammer. I just jump out the one and towards the lady not even bothering to use my magic I just punch her aside making the spirit disappear and the blonde chick on the ground holding her cheek but before I could land another hit I hear noise behind me and it was close there was no way I could dodge it and then I was hit with some kind fire that burned the back of my shirt and let some burns on my back. I swear under my breathe and turn to see who did damage on me and I almost laughed cause there stood a little girl about 12 with the look of fury in her eyes 'so a little girl can do damage to me ha let's see how much of power she can take' I thought as we made eye contacted and I used my magic which uses your memories against you all your bad memories and as I look though I see this little girl had a lot which made a smile come to lips. 'Oh this was going to be fun' I thought as I sent a minor bad memory to her and watched the show.

**Iyania's p.o.v**

I somehow ended up in a black room after making eye contact with that evil man. I look around before long an image appears before me it was my home and I looked at myself to see I was 5 again and I started to look around for everyone but I saw no one I was by myself I started to cry I didn't like being alone I never liked it and here I was in a home to big with no one around to share it with no one to smile with. This was just like when I was really 5 everyone was gone but they were only outside and I only being 5 thought they left me. Maybe just maybe this was the mages magic to use your memories against you so I stood up tall and just called it a memory then the room disappeared and turned back into the black room. I smiled as I saw I was 12 again but the smile faded as a new memory popped up it was the day I came to earth land from my home. I was walking around are home before a man came out of now where and jumped me. He cut me on my leg where I birthmark was leaving a scar as I tried to yell out for someone to help. I had cuts all over before my mother and father came looking for me and found me. They got angry as they attacked the man but the man take so little damage and my parents taking more I held back my tears for them. But soon they started that one spell it would send me somewhere safe defeat the man but they would lose their memories of me the one they protected. I started to cry for real I didn't want them to forget I wanted them to be with me so we would be a happy family again. But I knew again that this was only a memory so I just ignored it off but it still stung my heart. The black room was back and I was fine again I didn't smile that time as again a new memory came and this one hurt my heart right away I was 9 and I remembered that my mother had a new baby named Bradley that had died this day that was why I always acted so strong. I ran to the baby's room to see I was too late the baby was blue in the face which made me cry. I called for my mom as she came in and saw the baby she cried too and yelled at me to go to my room cause she didn't want me to see more. I stayed there listening as I heard them do CPR and my tears never stopped and when they took him to the hospital I cried harder. But someone my grandmother she told me he would be alright so I grew hope till we got to the hospital where we were led to a back room where we heard crying and they didn't sound like they were crying from happiness just sadness so that broke my heart. So I acted goofy and not mature to make them smile and fake most of my feelings never really crying cause I used them all up that day. That memory broke me as I forgot it was a memory and I yelled and yelled for Bradley to be alive as the memory keep replaying and replaying over and over. Till I just broke tears came as I tried to get out of the black room not wanting to see the room or the memory I used my cards I used my magic to destroy the room that didn't take any damage that only bounced back at me.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I got up quietly as I could and walked towards the man who was sitting down watching the sleeping Iyania kick and scream calling for a boy named Bradley to be alive. 'That sick bastard messing with a girl feelings' I thought as I got behind him and Lucy kicked him to the other side of the clearing. He hit a tree and Iyania seemed to snap out of it as she rose with fury in her eyes and she pulled out a card and whisper something into it as she used some kind of wind magic to push into the card as it turned into a sword and she attacked than man as he got up. Soon the man was knocked out with cuts all over him and his clothes cut. I called out one of my spirits to tie him up and take him back to town and Loki appeared and did so as I went to check on Iyania. I saw a single tear slide down her cheek before she wiped it away and acted like nothing happened "Iyania who is Bradley?" I asked as I saw her jump I guess she didn't hear me coming over by her and then she shivered as I said the name Bradley and it seemed she was holding in tears. "Bradley is my brother, my dead brother" Iyania said softly as I gasped that's why she was yelling for Bradley to be alive. "How did he die?" I asked softly "he died for drowning in his sleep he had some milk still in his throat as he went to sleep so he drowned and that day I wanted to go in his room to check on him but I didn't and later he turned out dead so sometimes I think maybe just maybe he would be alive if I checked on him and I was 9 at the time" she said really softly that I leaned towards her to hear her. I almost cried her brother died when she was 9 no wonder she so secretive and didn't really make friends at the guild. I pulled her into a hug and whisper into her ear "I know what you're going through my mom dead when I was at a young age too" and as soon as I said that she hugged me back and cried just a little bit but soon I feel a tap at my shoulder and see Loki looking at me. "What Loki?" I asked as I pulled back from the hug I had with Iyania "Lucy you should leave the forest now here is the rewards for the mission I took the man to the town already and he was taken to prison" he said before disappearing and me and Iyania walking back towards the town with her holding my hand. We were a little closer and trusted each more as we went to the inn and packed getting down with the mission faster than 3 days we were getting ready and Iyania was smiling more and laughing and she even acted goofy as we made it towards the train station. We had to wait as our train was coming soon and I noticed Laxus and his groups were also here but I just sat down at a bench with Iyania some ways from them but still somehow they noticed I was here with Iyania. They got a look of shock cross their faces as they saw Iyania not acting serious but a totally goofball. But soon are train was here I hurried on with Iyania and it didn't seem like life liked me today as his group sat with us after they got on bixlow, evergreen, and freed on one side and me, Iyania, and Laxus on another side. Also Iyania seemed that she really wanted to know what music laxus listened to cause she tried many times to touch his headphone but also stopped because she was a bit afraid.

**Iyania's p.o.v**

This guy seemed weird but that wasn't going to stop from hearing what he was listening too so I got real close and heard my favorite band three days grace. I smiled and listened before he noticed and took off his headphones and looked at me "why are you listeining to my music?" he asked while glaring "I am listening because I love that band and stop glaring" I said as I poked his face over and over again. He sighed "stop" he said "no not till you smile and stop being so cranky" I said still poking him "I'm not cranky" he said I laugh a bit "you kind of are" I said still laughing he smiled just a little. I smiled at him and took his headphones from him and put them on my ears just to hear the song better and he let me which shocked his friends on the other side of us I just smiled at them before I fell asleep on his shoulder.

**Laxus's p.o.v**

I don't know why I let this little girl use my headphones I guess I never meet a child brave enough to actually do anything like she did so she just got to me. It also seemed we had some stuff in common she also seemed to be hiding things but as soon as the train stopped I didn't really have the heart to wake the young girl so I just picked up the little girl and Lucy lead us to the guild and to tell the truth I liked the blonde mage not like I would tell anyone. When we got the guild and walked in the guild was having another fight and that woke up Iyania I think her name was and all she did was make me give her a piggy back instead as I went to my table with my group and Iyania. Lucy just went back to her team after taking a glance at Iyania as I got the table Iyania got off my back and made friends with bixs, ever, and freed. She made friends with bixs but not hitting him by laughing at his comments about the women of the guild and ever by calling her pretty which made her be on evers good side and made ever hug her then she made friends with freed cause freed was reading and Iyania said she read it already and her and freed got into a talk about books. Then after that it was back to music with me and a lot of people noticed Iyania was sitting with us and acting different so most of them were shocked as she smiled and we smiled with her. But it seemed that she only smiled with us or Lucy or she would go back to being serious. Soon her animals were out and playing with us before Iyania deiced to leave the guild to sleep at her home. Leaving the guild wanting their questions answered about why she was acting different with only the five of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Iyania's p.o.v**

I don't know why but I just did I let go around them Laxus reminded me of my uncle the kind of wands and Lucy reminded me of my aunt the queen of wands. They both seemed to like each other well that's what I learned from their thoughts but I couldn't help but be myself around them. But then the rest of the guild I don't know if I want to act like that be myself to the rest of them the more I know the more I could lose and I don't want to lost them like my parents. I just keep thinking of the day's events I didn't realize that I bumped into someone or two people. I looked up having landed on my butt so I had to look up I saw two men with I guess with the sabertooth guild mark. One had black hair that covered one of his eyes also he had a little green exceed wearing a little pink frog costume. Then there was the blonde one who I could tell right away was cocky his hair was a really light blonde and had a little red exceed with a little vest on it was cute but then the cat went on about the dude I guess his name was sting I heard the cat so over again it was annoying. "Watch where you're going little girl" the man named sting said I just growled a bit at him calling me little "don't call me little" I said back at him. "Well you seem little to me little girl" the man said again "ok my name is Iyania so use it" I said back as I push between him and his friend and as I got passed them I turn a bit looking at the man who was quiet this whole time "sorry" I said with a smile at him. Sting was whining about that he was being ignored "shut up stingy-bee" I said to sting making fun of his name he growled "don't call me that" he said glaring at me "what you going to do hurt me stingy-bee" I said as I smirked as he got angrier and soon I was off running around while he was chasing me making threats I knew he wouldn't live up to and his friend was just walking and sighing at what his friend was doing. I laughed as I ran around not really caring if they are the enemy this was fun and I knew I didn't have to do anything for my animal for they had gone home on their own when we made it to the guild claiming they all were tried. Soon I was caught by sting and tickled to death and I could not stop laughing one of my greatest weakness's I was ticklish everywhere. Soon I was kicking and moving around like crazy so where I was out of reach I stood up and ran behind stingy- bee's friend and the little green exceed came and talk to me which stingy-bee was talking to rouge as fro called him. Soon I had to leave it was late so I said bye to stingy-bee and rouge who now I considered as brother and they me a sister then there was fro and lector who I just loved they both loved me too of course. As I left I never told them I was in fairy tail but they did know I could use magic but didn't want kind. So I smiled as I went home hoping to see them again because they reminded her of her real brother who act like them both. One minute he was a big meanie then the next he was sweet and nice but I really cared about him. So as I wen tot bed that night I dreamed of my brother and my family which I missed very much but who could help me besides myself.

**Time skip at guild next morning still Iyania's p.o.v**

I entered the guild not seeing really anyone I was close to their yet so I grabbed some jobs and got them approved and gave one to each of my animals. Maybe I could get this done before I get to see any of them. I thought of this as I went on my mission which was plain simple enough.

**Time skip (BOOM!) **

**After mission at guild Iyania's p.o.v**

I was in the guild talking with Laxus as soon as I and my animals came back from our missions. Also Laxus was telling me about the S class exams it seems that master told the guild about it while I was gone. So after he told me I got a bit interested so I decided that I really didn't care but I got a little competitive so I wanted to try and be in the S class exams. So I said bye to him and went to the board where there were less missions then before and also everyone in the guild was gone so I grabbed some that were a bit harder then I usually chose and got them accepted and left giving one to each of my animal and left on my own. I also told them that when they get back we would take a really hard one from the board and finish it together and that was what we were going to do one do we do as much as we can in one day then the next day we would take a hard one together. So we would do this for as long as we could before the S class exams and sometimes we would go with Lucy my animals and me fighting together and with Laxus's group but my animals never turned human cause there is a chance that I have to fight Laxus if I get into the exams and I want to have a trick up my sleeve that he doesn't know about.

**Time skip when master says who's in the S class exams still Iyania's p.o.v**

I was waiting with everyone else for master to finally say who was in and who wasn't in. I was nervous to say in the least but who wouldn't be but I was really hoping about this as I crossed my fingers and waited as he called off names. "Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, natsu, evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, Lucy, Cana, freed, Wendy, and Iyania" I was so happy my name was called that I didn't really pay attention at what he was saying next about what was going to happen and the rules. But I did hear him say that we have to be partnered with one of the other people who were also chosen to be an S class mage. Soon the Wendy girl came by and asked me if I wanted to be her partner I said yes even if I wanted to be with Lucy but maybe I could make Wendy my friend she was my age and all. So I had her explain to me what I didn't hear and we went and got ready having to leave to this island the next day.

**The next day on the boat Lucy's p.o.v**

I was really happy that I was able to try to be an S class mage but I was way proud that Iyania and Wendy were able to have this chance to since there still children. I was happy that Iyania and Wendy paired up it would give them a chance to be friends and after they paired up Juvia forced Gray to be her partner then Evergreen and Elfman after them Lisanna and Natsu. Then Cana and freed and finally me and Gajeel paired up I had gotten stronger I had left the team on my own just for the S class exams training myself sometimes Iyania would come with me and we would both train but Iyania was stronger than me but I couldn't say I was weak I would never say that cause I know I am strong deep down. Also I had some new keys Lupus the wolf, and Aquila the eagle. I am hoping to use them on the exam they could come in handy. Those were a few of my thoughts before the boat was moving and natsu was sick and every else ready for the exams.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if too short here's a new chapter

Own nothing but story

Time skip arrive at island

Iyania's p.o.v

We were explained the rules but as he was finishing i was dragging Wendy near the edge as everyone was close to him as he finished I and Wendy jumped off. I used some of my water magic to get us to the island faster and we were the first ones there. We with Wendy's nose found out that we were not going to take on any the S-class mages so we picked the safe we guessed since no one was in the other one like fighting another group we didn't know because we were using smell so we couldn't smell them. We keep walking hoping to be in the safe tunnel.

With the rest of them

Lucy's p.o.v

When Master finished speaking we heard a splash to see Wendy and Iyania making their way to the island. Everyone got ready as me and Gajeel got into the water as we used Aquarius to help us to the island and while she was helping us I guess she was mad and spilled her water everywhere sending the ship and bit back making the people who were going to jump into the water fall backwards onto the boat. We just continued on our way picking a tunnel after making sure they were safe. We continued on to see if we were going to have to fight anybody we didn't want to see.

Rest of the group

Everyone was getting off the boat tricking others and fighting to be the next off. The next pair of people to make it onto the boat was Cana and Freed, then Evergreen and Elfman, then Juvia and Gray, and finally Lisanna and Natsu. Most of them getting distracted in some way but soon everyone were on the island taking the tunnels they could. Soon everyone was in there tunnels walking away to the end.


	8. Note

I forgot to say that you guys get to choose who fights who here in the S-class exams. Then after I get to know who fights who I will write the next chapter. I will make the next chapter much longer when I get reviews for this story. So yeah bye!


End file.
